Don't worry I'll be there
by FuckingAwesomeMeOmega
Summary: It was just suppose to be an ordinary Vacation, but when troubles out in the open, hungry you know something will happen and i'm sure of it, it's not an Ordinary one and will they believe Rachel's past and what happens when an old friend came with the nightmare following them. I'm sure it's one hell of a Vacation. AU


Disclaimers: I don't own glee… If I did there would be a lot of Faberry moment

AN: They didn't meet Quinn yet (except for a certain brunette)

Please Read and Review because it would certainly make my day

* * *

Chapter 1: Can I Be of Help?

The cold breeze can be felt almost instantly in this blur night, Rachel sign and her breath can be visibly seen, and she shivers and hugs herself. She looks up at the 70 feet building. It all started when they all agreed to spend their vacation in Las Vegas, the place for relaxation, Entertainment and Gambling, and all of it happened when they luckily won 10 tickets at some lottery.

It was just by luck that Puck clumsily tripped and disturbed, its' momentum and got the jackpot, Kurt and Rachel squeal with all their might leaving everyone around them deaf. Each one of them went and packed their things and saying their goodbyes to their parents and went off. The ride to the airport was Hell, Santana always wanted to stop at every store they come into, Brittany occasionally wants to go at detours, Sam won't stop talking about X-Men and the Avengers ,Finn is snoring really loudly and Jesse was disturbingly looking at the mirror, like his worshiping his face and was like trying to propose to himself the only normal there was Rachel, sitting quietly with Ear buds in her ear, Blaine and Kurt talking to each other, Tina doing something on her computer and lastly Puck who was trying to ignore his Friends weird antics, when they arrive at the airport Santana was first to go outside and Brittany followed close by. They were relief to still be alive after that torturous ride.

They were all already in the plane when Sam spontaneously turn green and tried to go out saying he'll just walk till he get to Vegas they didn't have any other choice than to actually tie him in his seat just so he won't get away and do something that he might regret after, people around them gave Sam a sympathy look but just ignored him later.

Sam was so happy the ride in the plane was over. He ran outside with great glee that he wasn't even giving a damn his getting attention. Getting a personal van and taking off to Vegas was easy but getting there was harder than they expected seeing as Puck was arguing with Rachel about the direction they want to take. What is it with guys and directions, anyway? Their fight disappeared momentarily, 4 hours later they finally arrive in their destination and was now in front of the 70 feet building.

They can't believe they'll be living in a luxurious motel for a while, hell they can't even believe they got a chance to go here. All went in and waited as Blaine check in for all of them and went back to them holding 2 keys.

"Room 237 is the Girls Room while Room 238 is the boys" he gave the key to Rachel, and the boys all groaned

"why can't it be two persons in one room" Puck said annoyed staring directly at Blaine.

"Yeah, maybe Rachel and me can share a room, Puck and Santana, Tina with Sam, Jesse and Brittany and you and Kurt?" Finn frowning

"Yeah, I don't think so Finnept, I would really love it if Brittany stays by my side and not at Prince Mirror here" Santana pointed at Jesse, who was looking at himself in the mirror but put it down the moment Santana was looking at him

"I agree with Santana, Finn. It would be more appropriate if the girls have a room where they're free of knowing there isn't a boys trying to sneak at their bed" Rachel looked at Puck before she went back looking at Finn and trying to make Finn and everyone see her point. The last time they let Puck slept with a girl in a room in some of their camping trip it didn't end well, it's like Puck will fuck anything with two feet.

"If it's not a bother can I crash at your room Rachel?" Kurt asked playing with his hair

"You're not much of a guy anyway, Hummel" Santana smirk while Kurt just glared at her and look back at Rachel.

"We wouldn't mind, sure Kurt" she smiles and started taking her bag and so did everyone else.

Rachel was grabbing the doorknob and turn to open the room; it was big, classy, and exquisite. Everyone of the girls (and Kurt) were admiring the room the walls were white with black furniture, a glass chandelier and sort of cotton like carpet it even has a fireplace and a big flat screen TV and antic Pictures with glass vases and 4 beds. It felt cozy, this wasn't her first time being out of town it must the reason she's more clam about this than she expected. Brittany quickly jumps at the bed and giggled like a toddler.

"I can't wait for tonight" Brittany rolled on the bed a couple of times. Rachel smiled, being on vacation with friends are more fun and special than being with stranger and she was lucky she had great friends with her all month ….like really… what more can you ask for?

"Me too, Britt" Santana replied giving Brittany a sly smile and slowly came to bed kissing Brittany while Kurt, Tina, and Rachel turn away.

"Eww …. Please stop! It's disgusting" Kurt said while pretending to vomit

"Shut up, Hummel or you might Find out that all of your hair disappeared in the morning" Santana glared at Kurt with such viciousness that it made Kurt pale and that the fact of losing his hair. He quickly ran to the bathroom hiding while Tina followed him. Rachel just smiled at her friends. It may not be a perfect vacation but it feels just as perfect as it is now, seconds later they decided to sleep and rest for the day.

Rachel shifted and shifted but can't seem to find the right position she looked at her alarm clock 11:45, she sign and gave up she faced the ceiling, slowly moments later she seems to be falling asleep **maybe now she can have a goodnight sleep**, but then noise was heard from Santana and Brittany's bed '_spoke to soon' _and curses the fact that they decided to have them in one room she might have regretted the fact that she dejected Finn's idea. _Oh well…_ I can't take it back either so make the most out of it by forcing to go sleep. She put two pillows in her ears and driftedly falling asleep.

* * *

Everyone waited 'til Puck comes back from ordering their breakfast. Rachel and Kurt groan at the same time maybe from the lack of sleep cause by a blonde and Latina but however, the two didn't shared the same thing instead the couple was well rested given the fact doing their _activity_. Finn was fidgeting in his seat like he wants to pee or something; it became more annoying as minutes pass by until Santana snap.

"Frankenteen if you don't stop what you are doing or so help me I will kill you! " she pointed a finger in front of Finn's face while scowling viciously and Finn suddenly stop and out of fear he even stop breathing, it's like he's facing a T-Rex or something and slowly turns blue.

"Finn breath" Rachel slowly puts down Santana's finger, just as he was told Finn inhaled deeply and moped like a child. Santana ignored Finn and gave her full attention to the blonde next to her. Brittany on the other hand looked at the menu.

"Hey San, what is a Cordycep? It sound cool how about I order this one" Brittany smiled widely

"Ummm…. Britt, I don't think that's a good idea, trust me" Brittany just frowned and looked back at the menu.

Minuets later Puck arrives at their table and took his seat. Grind and look at the waitress wiggling his eyebrows, later the food arrives and Puck smack the table startling everyone.

"Bet you all a hundred dollars that, that waitress over there is going to be all over me by the time I finished flirting with her" Santana smirk and laugh and Puck looked offended.

"Deal!, if you can get her number I'll even throw in a thousand, so what to do you say about that" She hand out her hand and Puck smirk and took it and sealed the deal.

"Your going down Santana, no one can resist the _Puckersaures_" and confidently strode away to the woman.

Stupid isn't a word Rachel might describe Puck but overly confidence might be a way to put it.

Everyone in the table looked at him. Puck lean in the wall and flirted at the woman, the waitress seems to smile but didn't looked interested at all she turn her direction away from him, leaving. Puck being Puck rapidly stops the girl and wraps his arms in the girl's shoulder. The smile on the others persons face disappeared as she elbowed him in the chest. Puck quickly took away his arms and looked at the retreating girls back, he felt defeated and went back to their table, by the time he took his seat, Santana was laughing so hard that some of the customers where looking at them.

"Arghh man, that should have worked, why didn't it work?" Puck slumps his shoulder, groans in frustration and handed Santana a hundred dollars. It didn't take a second for Santana to swoop away the money from Puck's hands.

"Maybe she's just not Interested, Puck" Rachel smiled thinking it might encourage the poor guy.

* * *

When everyone was full they went out. The girls, Kurt and Blaine decided to go to the mall and bought some clothes while the boys went to some Gym and try on working-out till evening.

By the time it hit Evening all of the girls and Kurt have been carrying lot of bags, a really lot of bags. They walk out giggling except for Santana and chatting up not really thinking on what time it already is. Rachel rethinks on ever inviting Santana to a book store cause that was a _mess_. Rachel sign thinking back on it, it had only taken 2 minutes for Santana to shout _'BORING!'_ Across the room and saying on something about not having interesting books and should just open a porn video stores, all people in the room looked at her and it embarrass the hell on Rachel, that resulting on her not finding a good book to read seeing as they left earlier than expected.

"It's okay Rachel; we could always go back here again. It's not like where here for a day" Tina patted her back and Rachel smiles by her kind gesture.

"We should meet up with the guys and go to some Club or something" Kurt exclaim cheery, clapping his hands slightly

"I actually agree with Kurt here, Might be a good idea, to relieve more of the stress from the ride" Blaine smiled and looked at Rachel.

Rachel didn't yet answer and just quietly think for a while. It might be dangerous for teenagers like them to be doing that. Nothing comes good in clubs in big cities especially when they have two troublemakers with them just waiting to be wild; Rachel's trails of thoughts were cut off.

"Hey Guys! We got Brittany's message, now that's what I'm talking about, a night in the most fascinating city, where everything is my exact matched, were going to fucking rock this! But I can't believe you talked Rachel on it I don't know what you guys did but way to go!" Puck exclaims gleefully and the same goes in Finn, Jesse and Sam face which seems to agreed too.

"Actually Puck I haven't made my mind about it yet, maybe it's not such a good idea?" Santana whack Puck at the side of his head earning a painful grunt, Puck rubs his head gently.

"Way to smooth thing off, Puck" Santana utter in vexation and gave puck the this-is-how-you-do-it face.

"Would you loosen up, Berry. It's not every day you got a chance to enjoy in a city like this. And did you know Las Vegas is also known as Sin City?" she was simpering while waving her hands like rainbow.

"That makes it more of a reason not to go" Rachel was trying hard to convince them

"Okay give us a reason not to go then?" Santana replied with aloof

"First it's irrelevant and second it's very dangerous. What if one of you gets in trouble we don't have that much connection here either and I won't make that mistake" she declared with satisfaction and held her chin up. Cities are big and Vegas is not a town it a fucking City, there's always something lurking in the dark just waiting for a victim to play with, that idea kind of made Rachel shiver.

"Come on, Berry. Are you really going to ruin the fun out of everything?" Santana inquire like she's challenging Rachel and if someone challenge Rachel you bet, that she won't back down not even an inch. Rachel whipped back her head facing Santana and Santana knows she got this in the bag.

"I'm not ruin the fun out of things; I'm just concerned on our well-being" she replied back with a hint of exasperation in her voice and leveling Santana's eye as to say she won't back down.

"Then stop being such a worry stiff and just have fun, and if you say you're not a kill joy then were going" there was a smug look on Santana's face that Rachel just wants to vigorously wipe off.

Rachel heavenly sign and said "Okay but if anything bad happens, it's your fault" she puff out and walk ahead of them still feeling a bit uneasy. She faintly heard cheering and a stump of high-fives and she can't help a smile forming in her face.

* * *

They settled on walking, just to admire the beauty of the city at night. Rachel rethinks and somehow thinks she too needed a break and just relaxes, 'cause Santana does have a point it's not every day you got a chance, so grab it while you can. They were walking side by side but Santana and Puck simultaneously stop and looked at their right. The others wondered what it could be they're looking at. They followed their gaze and Rachel's eye goes wide, the funny thing about it was, both of them faced Rachel, smiling before running inside and like bees following their Queen bee the others followed, _Arghh…_ she feels like she's babysitting kids with their superior leaders in the front row with a pacifier, _'devil baby' _she told herself. She calmly went inside not wanting any trouble, it was tougher finding them given the fact they're in a Casino, of course there's a lot of people here she mentally scowled herself.

Rachel didn't have any clue where the others might be. It have been 15 minutes of finding them and it's beginning to wore Rachel off she have to have a brief moment before she proceed, without really thinking about it Rachel took a seat and flop down on the table, putting her hand in her forehead and the other on the cards. _Cards?_ It probably shocks her as she faced 4 other people who looked wealthy.

"Hi" and wave her hand. They stayed quiet and eyed her weirdly.

"Your wasting our time girly, just stand up if you don't know how to play, now run along" One woman mockingly said and wave her hands to shoo Rachel while the others laugh with her, it angered Rachel to no end but didn't show it.

Rachel isn't a girl of violence but the stress of the day is getting to her maybe releasing once in a while won't hurt anybody… except for these morons "Oh I know how to play alright, no problem I can even beat you, as easy as stealing candy from a baby" she countered back smirking, making the other woman intimidate by her. It was true Rachel can beat them no problem if it came to cards on whatever game it is, her favorite… Poker, her parents was always playing them in their Family night and as always Rachel won hands down.

The dealer started off giving each of them 2 cards. Rachel looked on how many money she have 1,000,000 _how she got that much money? She doesn't know and doesn't care_ and peak back at her cards, her smiled grew and stared at the woman again giving her evilest smile she have(if Rachel has one)

Slamming down her cards in the table Rachel bet 900,000 she looked at the woman not leaving her eye, smirking at her.

"You really don't know how to play this do you girl? I'll tell you what, last chance to get yourself out" the woman smiled fakely.

"Just shut up and make you move" her voice was scary and it did shut the woman up.

"Okay if that's what you want" woman bet the same as Rachel did.

The dealer gathers up the money and begins to show the other 3 cards then a card then another card. The woman smiled at her cards and went to peek at Rachel. The smirk on Rachel face didn't disappear if it's possible it grew more, It was obvious the woman was getting nervous but she shouldn't be, she have Ace three of a kind in her hand, that's enough, right? She's beginning to doubt herself.

"All In" Rachel exclaim with every bit of her voice. She bets the remaining chips she has which were 1,000,000. The woman waited and looked for something in Rachel face something to know if was she doing is really true… maybe she's searching for a bluff caused there is no way that Rachel has anything better in her hand than her the woman thought.

Rachel knows what she's doing and thought to start her own fun.

"Bluff" she said coyly raising her hands in front of her face scanning her nails of some sort "a type of deception: To mislead or deceive. Some people can see it and some people can't, some people stops it some people stupidly falling for it. It's hard to know which is which, true or false, right or wrong" she put down her hand and gaze at the woman "Don't you agree?" she smiled innocently.

"No"

"No?" Rachel smirk "Why is that?" she lean in her seat crossing her arms.

"It's not hard to see through a person if he/she is lying" the woman tried to read Rachel on what she was getting on.

"Well it doesn't really matter if you can see through it, the one thing that matters is if you do **Fell For It**" she paused and capitalize those exact words "Now which are you, the one who's wise enough to know the right way or the one who cockily, stubbornly and stupidly falling for it?" she chuckled it rage the other woman who glared at her.

Again she bet the same amount that Rachel have, she couldn't think straight all the other woman want was to show and shove in Rachel's face that she isn't to take lightly, but neither is Rachel.  
They both showed their cards slowly. The woman was the first to reveal her cards showing off two Aces and another Ace from the Flop making it a three of a kind. Rachel frowned and showed hers, what the woman saw was making her jaw open Rachel can't hide her smirk as she watch. A Royal flushed, a fucking royal flushed how lucky could Rachel get. The dealer handed her, her winning Rachel stood up from her chair and walked away but before she got far she muttered.

"So I guess you're a cocky, stubborn and stupid bitch" then she strode off getting back on finding her friends.

* * *

Left …then Right… Forward …then at the back she glance in all direction she mildly force herself between people, times like this she was glad she was small and was easy enough to slip. She heard and loud 'thud' and falling coins, and arguments were booming but she didn't quite hear who's voice it were, everything went silent and she prayed that at least it weren't one her friends especially Santana _'please not Santana Please not Santana'_. She closed her eyes and hopes for the best but then

"Fucking Bastards! You just cheated me!" luck wasn't in her side today, not by a long shot, and their stood Santana glaring at some well suited handsome man. Sam was grasping Santana preventing her to tackle the guy.

Rachel hurriedly came towards them and bowed in front of him "I'm sorry for what my friends ever did" she straighten up again gave him an apologetic face.

"Why the hell are you apologizing for? Cause I'm not! He cheated on me, I saw it with my own eyes" Santana struggles at Sam's grip but didn't stop glaring fiercely at him.

"We should just find the others and go" Rachel looked at Santana and waited for her to at least calm down, she slowly compost herself and seems to cool. Sam loosens his grip and let Santana's arms sway.

"Okay fine! He's not worth it anyway" all three of them turn and was just about to walk away when the guy stands up, smirking.

"You can't even win a simple game of poker and you say I'm not worth it, what a bunch of low life" he took a sip of his cocktail, turn, and was leaving.

In just a blink of an eye Santana ardently rush over and raise her fist. It sounded painful but it wasn't Santana who landed a punch on the guy's face but Puck, who look threatening. The guy was at the floor and blood can be seen dripping from his face and was enrage.

"Nobody insults my friends, Nobody!" Noah spat out and was ready to hurt someone who dare to go near them, he look at his back giving Santana a reassuring looked. Santana just look away before mumbling "I could have done it myself" Puck just smiled it was the closes you get to hearing I'm okay from Santana.

The man touched his mouth and looked at it, seeing a very deep red blood color "How dare you?! Get them" he pointed at them and his bodyguards obeyed.

It wasn't long until an all out brawl was happening, everyone in there was long gone, and the only ones remaining were the bodyguards and them. Santana group the girls and Kurt to just to one side so they won't get hurt, three of the men were heading their way, Santana didn't waste any time and punch one of them in the gut, the guy looks in pain, and she almost felt sorry for the guy. Almost.

One of them grabs Santana and lifted her up. Brittany ran and piggy backs the tall guy, chocking him. He let go of Santana and grasp Brittany's arms. He elbowed Brittany causing her to stumble back, this made Santana more furious, she literally chocked the guy and punched his face but it didn't stop him from pushing Santana off him. Santana flew and hit her head hard and was unconscious.

Rachel can't handle it anymore and ran toward the big guy, kicking him in the rib with so much force; he falls down from his knee by the excruciating pain. The two advance fast in Rachel space. She took a chair next to her and hit one of them in the head, he instantly drop dead. Warm hands were gripping her feet and tripped her off sending her back against the floor, she looked up and was then strangled, she felt herself turning blue and was about to faint she used her last strength to searched her pocket and took out her pen and impaled his arms, he let go of her instantly and screamed. She took the earphones and wrapped it around his neck. It was hard to maintain her position because of the large weight but when she felt him fainted she loosen the wire and let him fall down. By the time she stood up the others were finished with their own, she sign in relief that nobody saw her little stunt just now she headed toward Brittany and help her up.

* * *

Finn got a light bruise in his left side of his face but didn't got a black eye, Sam got a slight cut from his mouth, Jesse on the other hadn't got a single bruise but his sleeves were ripped, Puck wasn't that lucky as he got a bleeding eyebrow and bruise in his neck and a little on his cheek, Blaine like Jesse wasn't injure but his hair was slightly messy.

"Let's get out of here, before the police arrive" Kurt emits as he help Puck stand. Jesse quickly pulled Santana in his arms; everyone made a run for it and stopped running until they were far enough.

Not long after that Santana woke up and punched Jesse in the chin without him knowing. Jesse groan in pain "Why'd you do that" he grab his jaw "you might have destroyed the most handsome face ever" cried out in frustration.

"Well if you hadn't squeeze my butt I would have done it" she huff out.

They continued their walked, but they can't help feeling that all eyes were on them. They can't blame them either; they look like they just finished a gang fight, well that actually did happen. Even though their making a scene, they didn't do anything but they still felt proud that they won a fight defending their own friend and that's enough for them to ignore the entire critics stare, they still settled about going on a club even though they look like crap, Kurt help them in that problem and fix their attire, now they looked like normal at least it's close to normal.

Rachel didn't take her eyes off on both of the trouble makers and stared at them like a hawk, the others weren't that much bothered though because they knew the reason why.

They happened to run into a small club but it has to do.

When they barge in it set them in awe, it was bigger than they expected and louder. Peoples were dancing, drinking, singing, and making out. They agreed to enjoy their time and if they wanted to go back to the motel they'll just have text it, after that they separated and savor the moment. Puck instantaneously slid between two girls and flirted saying his a total baddass and showed them his muscle flexing it, Jesse did the same picking up girls with his famous smile, Tina and Sam just talked in the side of the club and drinking their drinks, smiling or giggling. Kurt and Blaine were being adorable together at the table side, while Santana and Brittany were dancing and grinding in the dance floor, some were even whistling at them. Finn and Rachel just decided to sit right in the bar.

Finn started a conversation about COD and he kept rambling and rambling, Rachel wasn't used to drinking but it was the only thing to keep her from hearing Finn's speech. She jug down one by one, Finn's faces grew concerned for the brunette.

"Hey Rachel, are you okay?" the music was loud but she can still hear him, voice full of worry.

"Why wouldn't I be, Finn?" she turn around to face him. Tilting her heard at the side and pushing another drink at her throat.

"I've been meaning to talk to you about this. You seem different" he said lightly

"Different how?" She stiffens a little.

"You've been out of character, lately" He looked at Rachel in the eyes making sure she actually hears what his saying.

"Well it started when we began our junior year. You haven't been yourself lately, You've been distant like your hiding something from me- to us, you space out most of the time like you're in really deep thought and there's these situation where you've been speaking normally, wearing normal clothes, and you haven't even did a single diva storm out, I know it's not really weird for most people but to us it is 'cause your Rachel, our Rachel Berry" has Rachel really been that obvious that she's hiding something?. Damn! She quietly curse herself, she knows she not the Rachel they once knew the Rachel they knew don't even curse. She was sweating right now and trying to make up an excuse.

"Isn't that much better Finn, you can understand me more and I've lowered my diva storm out and been spacing out because well… I'm still …. Busy with some things" She faintly smiled and looks back forward. Hoping he'll buy it and just drop the subject.

"If you put it that way that is much better, maybe I'm just thinking too much… I guess" he half smiled and took a sip. Even though the music in the room was loud all she can hear was her breathing and the awkwardness between them. She had a reason why she can't tell Finn…. yet.

Rachel scans the room trying to find something to pass the time. Sadly enough she just found a bunch of people break dancing with fabulous choreography but still bored as hell. She sighs deeply not really in the mood.

"Why don't you understand that my friend here isn't interested in hairy monkey" voice booming from across the room, Rachel whips her head in the direction it vibrated and it wasn't a surprise that it was Santana shouting with Brittany and some jock.

"Would you mind your own business, I'm talking to her not you" she shoves Santana by her shoulders and proceeds to flirt with Brittany. Santana's outrage was all over her face she then hit him in the crotch. A loud groan was heard, he was in pain, and she smirked with satisfaction.

"She is my business, I'm taking care of her away from gorillas like you" she holds her ground not worried on what might happened next.

"What did you say you bitch?!" his voice also in rage.

"What! Your ears deaf you can't even hear anything or are you just that high of a retard person" two more guys appeared out of nowhere standing beside the jock, still Santana didn't back down and level him in the eyes.

"I don't want any fighting so would you guys leave" A blonde butt in between them, she must be the owner "If you want, I'll call the police and you're going to have to sleep in a really nice, comfortable bed in jail" she smiled and signal her hands on the door, the boy just growled and glared one last time at Santana before disappearing in the room.

"Come on people nothing to see here" She waved and just like that everything went back to once it was partying like wolves.

The two went to what they were doing and that was Finn flirting with Rachel and Rachel trying to ignore Finn but he just won't shut up, as funny as it were they were in reverse Rachel was suppose to be the one Rambling about some things and Finn was supposed to be clueless of the words coming from Rachel's mouth not the other way around but it has been that way since she went back from her so called Summer Vacation Adventure. Finn hushed in a matter of seconds.

"Rachel umm….." He shutters his eye in the dance floor eyes wide as ever. He shakily pointed his finger. "Rach, look!".

"What is it Finn?" She tilted her head and followed on where he was pointing.

It was the man from earlier with bandage in his face and a cast in his left hand, he was looking from left to right, with him are his new reinforcement, the two quickly duck their heads, automatically Finn was panicking in his seat, but Rachel on the other hand close her eyes and breathes, opens them again and took her cell phone.

"Finn text everybody that, we all need to leave RIGHT now!" she whispered to him, Finn nodded and took his. The two made their way and began to wait as they told them to meet them in the back, but a gunshot was heard and they stop walking, people were running and screaming. Finn and Rachel can't go out without their friends, so they went back.

The air in the place change it was heavy, hot air the place looked darker and the sight was unpleasant, a big buff nigger holding a gun directly at Puck. The doors behind them were shut and the two felt cold metal in the back of their heads, they hold up their hands, admitting defeat.

"Boss theirs two more" they were shoved. The only ones there were her friends and two more civilian.

"The more the merrier, Right?" He smiled wickedly and slowly makes his way to one of the table and took a seat. All of them glared heavenly at him but it didn't shake the other man but only laugh.

"We're my manners, I'm Leonard Celeste" he smirks and stood up again. "I'm a big business men, a millionaire, one of the yakuza and a very charming man I do say so myself".

"Yeah try telling that to a baboon, seeing as you two are siblings" Santana muttered. "wait I take that back it's an insult to baboons" Leo punched her in the face making her step back a few inch even in this mess she still has the energy to insult, Rachel could have done that if it weren't for the please-be-in-character status "and no one messes with me" he finished he hold up his gun and pointed it at Brittany. Santana froze fear crept in her body as she went back to stare at him before she took action. He turns to look at Santana and sneering, he walked pass by Brittany and made his way to her "If It wasn't for your behavior, all of your friends and civilians, wouldn't be in danger" He closed in and grab Santana's jaw with great force, they might see a mark in just a moment. Santana never twitch but only stare back, he raised his finger to point at puck his bodyguards nods and proceed on beat him.

"No stop! Stop It" she screamed "If anyone of you try anything" he position his gun "I will kill her" Puck smiled saying that he'll be just fine. Leo turns Santana's head to look at Puck, for about 3 minutes or so. Puck couldn't handle it anymore and laid back on the floor panting out air the others looked hurt as Santana did having to watch Puck suffer, they finally stop and he lets go of him, Leo's smile disappeared in his feature.

"I'll first have fun before I decide to kill anyone of you" his voice full of menace. But he stop in his tracks and turn back to them he pulled out his gun and pointed it _**'BANG!' **_ It was loud; pool of blood dripped from the laying body, they yelp in surprised, fear over took their face. It was a Mexican kind of guy, they didn't know if they should be relieved that it weren't them or Pity because someone still died.

"I change my mind" He laughs maniacally. Rachel clenches her hand and gritted her teeth and turns her head away.

"Gather them" he waves his hands and took a seat back, and as he instructed they gather them to just one place far from Leo and his men. They threw Puck just a meter from them. They guys helped Puck on his back still laid they squat down, they can't help feeling helpless, one thing you're enjoying your time and the next thing it's life or death. As much as they say they're still teenager who doesn't know what to do in these situations. Santana leans in the wall and licked her lip.

"I'm sorry this is all entirely my fault" she didn't look anyone's eyes, it just makes it harder. "If I only listen to Rachel, then we wouldn't be in this mess" her voice a little bit shaky and a hint of anger maybe to herself. All eyes wide _Santana apologizing?_ Now that's not every day you get to see.

"It's not your fault, we didn't know this is going to happen anyway" Rachel assured her but I guess it didn't do much to lift Santana up.

"Yes it is my fault" now they can hear the anger in her.

"Hey! Don't say that. Were here because we all got in trouble not just you" she patted Santana back only to be look in the eye. "Yeah! because of Me!" she graze her finger in her hair and scalp messing her hair a little.

"Don't forget about me" Puck chuckled "I'm as to blame as you did Santana" he smile at her but Santana only look away. Santana felt bad having Puck beat out because of her.

"Look at you, you look like crap!"

"At least we're still together, all of us"

"But doesn't help that fact that we're still here" She replied back with not much power.

"Come on, San. I know were getting out of here, I just know it" Brittany smiled but it didn't do anything, Santana just remained silent. Seeing Santana that she's sorry might have been a sight to see but why does it have to happened now when they need her to be strong for the team.

It was an awkward silence in the group, everyone toke turn on speaking with Santana but none of them even Brittany can snap her. They needed Santana back so they can get out of here they needed everyone and they can't do that if Santana isn't herself.

"I have a plan you guys just sneak around in the back while I distracted them. If I give the signal you go" She looks at Rachel.

"No were doing this together, were not leaving you here to die" and everyone nodded but Santana just huffed out

"What do you proposed we do then, make a magical act to just make ourselves magically disappear?" She said sarcastically and rolled her eyes "I don't know but we're not leaving you and that's final" Rachel replied back with confident.

"Someone has to stay here and deal with them, I am the reason why you're all here now so I'm the perfect one to be the diversion and I'm the perfect one to Die!" She quietly yelled

"Go when I give the signal, no objection shut all your mouths and let me do this" she was standing and it was not hard to predicted that Santana's planning something stupid that it might involve getting her life doomed.

"What do you hope to get if you go and do your little stunt, huh? What?" someone yawp in the corner of their room but not loud enough to be heard by Leo and his men

"Will you pull yourself together this isn't the time to be all close-minded" an unfamiliar voice echoed "People make mistake your no exception, life isn't easy it never is it give you shit and stuff. So why so hard on yourself? I know just the sight of you that you're not this person I see now so stop being a stranger" they turn to the voice and faced by a blonde, with short hair and gorgeous blue hazel eyes.

"Who the fuck are you? and You don't even know me" Santana bark back. Rachel's eyes widen in surprise but she was lucky it was kind of dark so no one can see the sweat that suddenly leaking over her body.

"I don't have to know you, to know that. Everything has a choice either you stay standing or you give up, live or die, to sacrifice or to protect" she said in a challenging voice. Santana snap and look at her angrily.

"What do you think I'm doing I'm protecting them!" She barks out and all attention is in the two.

"No! You're not! Would you rather have your friends die just over of you?" she hollered up.

"No!" she replied back quickly

"that's my point, don't you get it? You're just making it more harder & painful for your friends stop thinking this is all your fault, you're forgetting what really matters here and that's escaping. You all can get of here without anyone dying but you can't think of a way because your just thinking of yourself" Santana then punch her in the left cheek, Santana was now panting.

"Stop thinking of yourself and think what your friends would feel if you disappear" she softly voice out. She didn't open her eyes, but Santana knew what she's thinking and back up in defeat. Santana felt a bottle of water in her lap. She deeply sign and said "Fuck you!" and jug it up

"So I guess your back to your old self" was the only thing she said before a smile spread in her face "Now do you feel much better?" Santana eyed her weirdly and sat back in her place

"Your weird you know that, but that did snap me real good so thanks, I guess" she rubs her temples and gave a low grunt.

"Wasn't it a bit close? If I didn't stop you, you might have been by dead now"

"Now I don't know any one of you but I need you to listen to me" she said in a low whisper. Everyone huddle up and payed a lot of attention to the blonde. The girl eyed everyone thinking of a way to get out of this messy situation but the blonde stops, something must have catch her interest she gaze at Rachel in the corner of the group. Rachel began stiffen in the blonde's watchful eye; they locked eyes savoring the moment, like seeing someone whom you never saw in quite a long time. Everyone looked the two shifting from the brunette to the blonde back to the brunette; they practically waited until one of them explains on why they look like they found their long lost twin. Santana can't take it anymore and ended their staring contest and huff in both of their face but it was Blaine who asked.

"Do you two know each other?" he asked kind of curiously. The two didn't spoke a word and just look at Blaine then back on looking each other. It was growing a little annoying that none of them made a move to speak.

"Berry speak right now because I'm not exactly on the best situation here so we all need the information we could get and that involves Barbie here" she rein in the air with irritation and crossed her arm in her chest.

"Maybe we can hold up the introduction later and focus on the matter at hand but all I can say for now is That my names Quinn" she tore her gaze at Rachel and continued to the plan. Rachel smiled in contemplation, and was just happy that they were getting out of here because she knows she can depend her life on her, no question about that.

Santana went berserk, throwing table, chairs making a ruckus. All of their kidnappers' eyes were on her trying to stop Santana from making any more noise. This gave them a chance to slip Brittany and Kurt to sneak in the storage room and to find the fuse box and just waited. They ended up tying Santana and stuffing her mouth with cloth preventing her to bark out any comment. Plan 1: complete. Unto Plan 2

Quinn stood up, walking directing at them "I know you're a busy man and if you're hungry I can serve you foods if you gave me permission" Leo gave her a quizzed look and said "Are you with them?" He looked pass Quinn and she know what his talking about.

She raises her right eyebrow and put her right hand on her hips "If anything I don't want to die and the only thing keeping me alive is to be on your side so don't worry about it I'm not a naïve person" she looked back in the group with disgust written on her face, they glared back in reply.

"I don't even care what you do with them sold them, kill them for all I care" Quinn sounds convincing, she should be convincing if they want this to work.

"Well I am famish, go and get me something edible" and she turn to go at the bar and pretended to make something, she whistled at Tina "Hey you! Come here will ya, give this to them" Quinn shouted enough for the men to hear; Tina stood up and took the tray of food but not without glaring at Quinn. She looks at the retreating form, then took 5 knives and a towel from the bar counter now everything was in position all she has to do is wait for the signal.

Tina approached the hooligans and placed the tray and was about to leave when a huge man blocked Tina's way, she was confused then she heard Leo say "Serve me" with a smug look, Sam might have punch him in the face by now but was stop by Puck, Blaine and Finn preventing him from doing something. Tina cringes but did as she was told she bent down to get the knife and gently cut the steak and serve it to the guy's mouth. Quinn looked at the Sam guy and she thinks the others can't hold him anymore 'just a little bit longer' she told herself.

She looked at the clock then at Rachel, she nodded her head and everyone can see it. Rachel messaged Brittany, now  
_'It's Show Time'_ they thought at the same time.

Everything went black, Pitch black…

"What the hell?" Leo muttered before he felt a punch on his jaw.

Quinn acted fast and picked the 5 knives she breathes deeply, she waited for each of them to make a sound.

"Here!"Finn shouted

the first voice she heard was in the right, she swiftly threw the knife and heard groan, she smiled knowingly that she hit the spot, brings back memories.

"Yo Smith you okay?!" she heard footstep "Answer me ma-" the guy was cut off by a strong punch in the face.

"Here!" now Sam voice echoed. And again she threw another knife. '_2 out 3 to go' _she mentally exclaim.

"Here! Be careful you don't hit me" It was Jesse no doubt about it. Rachel rolled her eyes. In a couple of second it was done.

"Down here I'm straddling him" movement of falling chairs and table. Blaine must be struggling on a big guy, but it wasn't on Rachel's mind to think that Blaine can even fight. The noises stop as the struggling subsided and only breathing can be known.

Quinn felt something, something bad and as expected she heard that clank on the trigger.

"Get Down Now!" Quinn harsh voice rang in the room, not everything goes as plan but it was expected.

It was loud as hell, like the pounding of hammer in a brick wall the only difference was this was a lot louder. He must be the last one.

"Die! Die! Die! Ahhhhhhhh…" He didn't seem to care anymore, Rachel guess he just lost it. Rachel felt a strong grip in her bicep, the room was still dark but she knew who it was just as the gesture shook her. They both nodded their head even though they can't see each other just the presence is enough to communicate in this break.

Quinn gave Rachel the towel before they ran sideways in both the opposite direction, Quinn stopped when she back up in the wall. The guy still didn't stop but only firing in random direction.

"I don't want to die" they heard. Rachel counted 3… nothing else can be heard other than the firing of guns and falling of bullets. 2.. more bullets, reminded her of rain falling everywhere back at home. 1… at the same time the firing stop she sneer, he was all out, and just like that like a flash of lighting she move toward him in a fast pace she choked the man on the neck with the towel and went behind him and kick his tibia, crunching of bones cracking.

"Ahhhhh!" knees fumbling as he was now kneeling. Rachel didn't actually notice his right arm holding a gun, how could she? She can't even see but she knew it was a gun just as the temperature of it was in her head, he smirk "Time to die, Bitc-" he stop, the drop of cold metal sounded and so did a body. "You're late but thanks" Rachel eyes can't see but she tried to face Quinn to say thank you, where ever she is. Total silence was covered; the others can't believe what just happen the only thing to ensure that this is happing was Puck's voice bring them back to earth.

"Um…. Guys what do we do with this Leo bastard here, cause his pretty damn heavy" Sign of relief was on everyone's lips. Light flickered back, they squinted their eyes blinded by the surging flare. They looked at the bodyguards all dead knife in the head all spot on target, it was new to them seeing a dead body so it not difficult to know that they were feeling uncomfortable being near Quinn but forgot that idea as she did save them Rachel on the other hand wasn't bother at all. Santana squirm in her chair still tied, so Tina undid her.

"The Hell! Why didn't anybody untied me minutes ago I couldn't even fucking move, do you know how much I was trying to get out of it, I could have been hit with a bullet" she inspected her wrist, crossing her legs.

"We're happy too, San" Brittany chimed in as she and Kurt went back "Don't worry about it guys, San just worried that you all could have been hit and she couldn't do anything about it" Brittany's bright smiled was contagious as everyone smiled back at the jolly blonde.

"Britt!" Santana groan whipping back in reply.

They giggled as Brittany hugs Santana and kisses her cheek. Brittany straighten up and move to go to Quinn as she engulf her to a squeezing hug as well "Thank you" she said as she kisses her cheek too. They were in great gratitude to the Blonde. Quinn smiled and hugs Brittany back before separating. Rachel peaked at Santana and saw her smile, Santana must be in deep respect for the other blonde as she never interrupted their exchange of hugs, she herself was glad they crossed path, in such a long time she thought she'd never seen her again. Everyone's faces were on a positive streak.

Quinn put her left hand in her hair and the other to wave back "You don't really need to thank me, You all are a part of it as much as I did" now that the atmosphere has rise up they noticed how beautiful the blonde really is, her hair short but has its uniqueness, face like carve by the god themselves, body that made almost gay person straight and straight person gay. Puck and Jesse simultaneously start making their way towards her while shoving each other.

"If you need anything you can always turn to that most sexiest man, Noah Pukerman" Puck showed her his abs and wiggled his eyebrow seductively and eyeing her from head to toes like trying to undress her with his eyes. Jesse shoved him hard with his shoulder.

"Jessie St. James the ladies first options" he bowed his head and looked Quinn in the eyes. Rachel swears she saw Jesse's eyes twinkle she almost laugh.

"Hey Rachel, these your friends?" she giggled and faced Rachel.

Rachel nodded her head "Yep, as you already know the two. I'll introduce the others" She scanned the room eyeing her friends on who might be the first.

"This charming guy here is Sam Evans with his pretty girlfriend Tina Cohen-Chang" Sam and Tina approach Quinn and shook her hand.

"Nice to meet you Quinn"

"Me too, I hope we'll be friends"

"This bubbly girl here is Brittany Pierce, the most amazing dancer and all time friendly person ever" Brittany hug her again.

"And I love ducks, do you love ducks?" Quinn looked at Rachel weirdly before she went back to face Brittany and nodding her head "Yep, they're cute"

"These two adorable couple is Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson" the two admire Quinn's feature.

"How do you maintain your hair? Their so beautiful, you've got to tell me and your style could still need something more but there brilliant" Kurt squeak out. If it's Kurt it's always the style but that made him more like himself.

"I just let it loose, naturally"

"You really are beautiful" Blaine gave his hand which Quinn gladly shook

"Thanks for the compliment, I should say the same for you too" Not only is Quinn beautiful but the personality is the same, the most astounding assets Quinn has it's to make other comfortable and make them feel like they can trust her with their lives, like they've been friends for such a long time.

"This is Finn, co-captain and a friend who always got your back" Finn smiled giving Quinn his widest grin while trying to think of a word to say.

"Her Ex and soon to be Husband" Rachel facepalms of all the words that he could have said why does it has to be it, maybe because he still likes her.

Finn doesn't really think on what he just said, Rachel sign even Puck and Jesse wouldn't say that. Speaking of the two, they were laughing quietly.

"Okay?" Quinn raised her eyebrow and faced Rachel amusingly Rachel just shrugged, mainly on things that happen she can sense that all of her friends were amuse too as to why he said that, but they left that aside for now.

"And now this-" Santana stood from her seat and putting her hand in Rachel mouth stopping the short girl's intro.

"I can do it myself, Rachel" and now all of Santana's eyes were on Quinn, heading toward her until their face to face but still has some gap.

"I 'm Santana, Santana Lopez and I'm fucking violent when I need to and if anybody thinks they can walk on me then they can think again and it goes for you too, do anything that can hurt me and my friends and your down" Santana turns back facing away from Quinn. Rachel have known starting from junior year that Santana showed her tuff front so she can protect her friends which is why she understands her threat just now on Quinn.

Rachel was still surprised on how they became friends. Santana was the HBIC in the school and was mean to her until she help Santana got out of the closet thing and never judge her not one bit then they got closer, they became friends a joke and tease friendship.

Santana reaches the chair and said "So now the question we've all been wondering how do you know Rachel, we want to hear it" Rachel almost forgot about that, does she has to tell them now or later? Should she even be telling them? Rachel hasn't really been that good at making decision most of the time. Rachel played with her finger not really looking anyone in the eye, this wasn't left unseen by Quinn.

"Well if you want to hear all of it then why don't you go to my apartment, I already called the police they'll be coming here momentarily we'll just wait and then we can go" Rachel was really glad Quinn was here at least now someone can help her on explaining everything, if she was alone on this they will think she's crazy and just tell her she needs a therapist that's why she never said anything to anyone if she ever want to taste freedom ever again.

"Why don't I get you drinks while you wait, don't worry I won't give you something strong" they all watched as Quinn expertly served them with all the juggling and mixing and stuff, she each gave them one drink and gave one to herself.

"On the house" she inquired.

"A Toast To me!" Santana shouted and raised her drink, everyone looked at her.

"What?!" eye raised her eyebrows "Okay okay To us!" she raised it again and they did the same "To Us!" they shouted and down their drink.

"That tasted amazing" Sam exclaim and the others agreed. Quinn smiled sipping hers "thanks, it's a family secret" Quinn felt dizzy and stumbles a little.

"You drunk already?" Santana ask sipping her drink. That's weird Rachel knew Quinn was a heavy drinker, Quinn massage her forehead shaking her head "I don't know" Quinn touched her sides and draw back her hand only to see fresh smug blood on her hand, everyone stood from their seat surprise Quinn put her hand back at her side to cover the wound her face scrunch.

"All the time in the introductions you didn't feel that? Holy hell are you some kind of superhuman? If it were me it'd be crutching down" Santana sounded excited.

"Santana Language" Rachel jump in the counter and went to Quinn's waist holding her up.

"I'm fine just get me that bottle there just below the shelf" she pointed at the yellow colored water in the bottle. Finn grab it and threw it at Quinn, she caught it.

"Apple cider vinegar?" Rachel read still confused. Quinn opened it, put a little amount in her wound, closing her eyes for a second and opens them again. Quinn smiled taking the towel she gave to Rachel and covered it in her wound.

"So if you a superhero can you fly?" Brittany asked looking at Quinn with a squeal. "I can't" Quinn apologetically said.

"How did you get that wound anyway, last time I checked a bullet couldn't even hit you, now… it can?" she laugh a little. As fast as a bullet can she knows Quinn that she can't be hit with them, there must be a reason.

Quinn bit her lip and sighs and smiled. "Rach, you remember when I came late and that guy almost got you in the head?" Rachel remembers when she said _"You're late but thanks"_ she nods.

"We'll before he ran out of bullets he almost got your friend here Santana, I block it out before it hit her, luckily I only got a small wound nothing to worry about" Quinn was really something, risking her life to someone she just barely knew, Rachel doesn't need to know what the other were thinking cuz she knew they found a new fond respect to the blonde. In just a second Quinn was down on the ground with Brittany followed suite crushing her in a hug "Thank you" Brittany said again. Quinn smiled hugging Brittany back,

"Brit, honey please be gentle on Quinn" Rachel patted her back arching her to stand up.

They saw a streak of light from outside along they heard cars skretching, and sirens roaring. Footsteps were heard just a meter away from them.

"Hold your hands in the air!" it did not take long for more police to enter the bar and they did as was told as they complied.

The interrogation wasn't that long it was just a series of simple question like did anyone got hurt? What happened here? And would you like to charge him? Something like that. The last time they saw Leo was being cuff and was forcedly put in the back seat of the police car yelling "You're going to pay for this, I tell you! I'll tell my boss, you hear me! You're goanna regret ever being born!" and strode off.

"As ugly as his face his breaths worse, I tell you he should get a mouth wash" Santana made a funny look and puts her hand in her nose and everyone laugh, Rachel went along with everyone and took a peek at Quinn. Her facial expression was not beyond happy at all she actually looks worried but Rachel wondered, on what? Rachel approached Quinn just so she can bump her.

"Mind telling me what made you look like you had seen a ghost?" Rachel chuckled but Quinn expression was still the same. This made her nervous, Quinn face was serious and Rachel knows she has a reason to be.

"Did you see his tattoo just below his neck?" Now that she mentioned it Rachel did saw it. It took Rachel minuets to piece together what Quinn was saying, eyes wide and Rachel gulped it was a mark they both knew in the past, they thought they escape but she guess it's coming back to haunt them. Rachel shook her head denying it for a second but Quinn nodded as if saying that it not a dream that it's really true, an ugly truth. Rachel looked back at her friends still laughing she doesn't know how to say this without endangering her friends as well, will she tell them? Of course knowing that their apart of it now, their one of the targets too she just wish they weren't, Rachel felt a hand on her shoulder and she felt secure she almost forgot she has Quinn, just a look it her hazel eyes she knows she's not alone they're doing this together. A sweet smile, Rachel didn't know a smile can do that to her.

Quinn pulled out her warm hand which Rachel missed already, and faced her friends.

"Guys change of plans on your schedule go get your stuff, your living with me for awhile now"

* * *

Until Next time guys… I'm just new here please be gentle and bear with me Please Review cause it'd like to hear it (^v^)


End file.
